


He ain't heavy he's my brother

by rosalina2124



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Paul gets sick will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????The road is longWith many a winding turnThat leads us to who knows whereWho knows whereBut I'm strongStrong enough to carry himHe ain't heavy, he's my brotherSo on we goHis welfare is of my concernNo burden is he to bearWe'll get thereFor I knowHe would not encumber meHe ain't heavy, he's my brother
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand resting against my cheek causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Ringo and I try to relax,he’s checking me for fever,which I know is probably there. I’ve not been feeling great today,but with being on tour there is so much to do,that I’ve kept quiet about it,took medicine,tried to suck it up,we’ve been at the recording studio today. But I just got worse,my stomach started really bothering me,and I started to feel queasy,more so than I have been. Now I’m sitting on the couch,trying to breathe through it,hands on my knees,I hope this eases up soon,this is hell. “Just try to relax bruv,I know it hurts Paulie,do you think you’re going to be sick”he asks quietly,being gentle with me,knowing I need it,knowing that I need someone to be level headed right now when I can’t be. “I’m not sure Rings,I feel really nauseous”I say quietly,the last thing I want to do is throw up in front of everyone,but I know if it happens it does. It’s just the three of us right now,he sent John to go talk to Eppy,try to get me back to the hotel,so I can at least rest,get me checked out by a doctor maybe,see what’s going on with me.

“Shh luv,it’ll be alright,Geo can you get the trash can for me”he asks quietly,trying to soothe me,and make a request of George at the same time. George does so,and he gets it in front of me just in time,I puke into the trash can. It’s nothing but pure bile,I haven’t been able to keep much of anything down since yesterday,which sucks. I feel his cool hand rub my back,trying to comfort,and before I know it I’m done. “You all done luv”he asks quietly placing a cool hand against the back of my neck. “I I think so”I murmur wincing as another cramp roils through my stomach,this bloody hurts,something is wrong with me. “I know luv,just breathe,we’ll get out of here as soon as we can”he says gently as I feel myself relax,the pain easing up for the moment. George takes the trash can away,and then I feel him sit beside me,and he wraps an arm around me,letting me lean against him. I let him run a hand up and down my back,trying to relax me,and it helps a little bit.

We sit like this for awhile,then I see Johnny come into the room and he crouches down in front of me when he makes it over to us,placing a hand on my knee. “Hey Paulie,Bri’s going to let us go back to the hotel,he’s getting the car around bruv,your burning up”he says softly,eyes meeting mine for confirmation. “OK Johnny,I feel like shit,it hurts”I murmur wincing,letting my guard down,it’s different with them,I trust them to keep me safe. “I know luv,what hurts”he asks gently carding a hand through my hair. “My stomach,I’m sorry about all of this,I messed everything up”I say softly,almost a whisper. “Look at me luv,it’s not your fault that you’re sick,we’ll get you taken care of I promise”he says as I feel Rings squeeze my shoulder in reassurance.

Before I know it Brian comes into the room and it’s time to go,I’m ready to go lay down for awhile,try to get some sleep,see if I can get feeling better. I let them help me up,wincing in pain,and we head out to the car,which is parked in the back alley. They get me in,then they sit beside me,John on one side,Ringo on the other,George sitting in front of us. We take off and it’s surprisingly quiet,no fans coming after the car or anything,just the sound of the rain hitting the roof. “Close your eyes luv,I’ll wake you when we get to the hotel Paulie”he says as I lay my head against his shoulder and I feel him card a hand through my hair lightly. Before I know it I fall into a light sleep,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,and if I’ll get through this whatever it maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Johnny and I try to relax,we must have finally made it back to the hotel,meaning it’s time to get me inside. “Shh bruv,we’re here,let’s get you inside alright”he asks softly,meeting my eyes for confirmation. “OK Johnny”I murmur wincing,I just don’t feel good. I hear the door open,and Ringo gets out first,there’s no one around,not in this weather,which is lucky for me,I just want to get inside without a hassle. I let him guide me,helping me stand,then wrapping an arm around me,to keep me steady. It’s raining hard,so we try and make it inside as quickly as we can. We get inside,into the lobby and we’re dripping wet,and the manager is glaring at us for trekking water inside. John gives him a glare back,daring him to mess with us with everything going on,then we move along,as I feel him squeeze my shoulder lightly,reassuring me,and we get into the lift.

The doors close,and I start to relax,away from the disdainful eye of the manager,away from the public.”I’m sorry about this,the manager seemed really unhappy”I murmur tiredly,I’m so over everything right now. “Don’t worry about it luv,it happens,what matters is getting you taken care of”he murmurs as everyone else agrees. Before I know it we make it to our floor,and we go into our suite,and he guides me to the bathroom,where he sits me on the closed toilet seat lid. I hear him give Ringo and George directions to get me PJs,and get the bed ready,and to grab the thermometer and medicine out of his bag. Then he closes the door and it’s just us,he’s trying to give me some semblance of privacy,which I appreciate. 

I watch as he turns on the tap,checking the temperature to make sure it’s just right,then placing the drain cover over the drain,to run me a bath. Then he turns to me,placing a cool hand on my cheek as I shiver,I know that I’m theoretically really hot,but it doesn’t feel that way. “Your sporting a high fever there lad,the bath should help bring it down some Paulie,we’ll have to keep an eye on you,if your fever doesn’t stay down in a few hours we might need to see a doctor luv”he says softly as I let him unbutton my shirt,fingers too shaky to do so. I let him finish undressing me,then by that time the bath is ready. He helps me get in,and I relax,once I get over how cold it feels,I know it’s luke warm,but with this fever it’s not.

I stay in for awhile,he helps me bathe,washing my back for me,then it’s time to get out. He helps me do so,wrapping me in a towel,then we go back out into the room. The bed is ready,along with my PJs,and the medicine is on the nightstand. I let him help me get into my pjs,at this point I don’t really care if they see me indecent,we’ve been together so long now it doesn’t really matter. Then he helps me get under the covers,and it’s time to get my temperature and take medicine,as loathe as I am to do it. 

I let him get my temperature,he notes it on a peice of paper,just to keep track,it’s at 102 now,better than before anyways. Then it’s time for the nasty medicine,I know it’ll help settle my stomach,but I loathe it anyways. “I know bruv,it’s disgusting,but It’ll help you feel better I promise”he murmurs as I grimace. “OK Johnny,I’ll take it”I murmur as I feel him put a cool hand on my shoulder. I don’t have any fight left in me,and I know it’ll help me,it just tastes awful. I see him pour it into the medicine cup,then it’s time. He holds it to my lips,and I take it,the taste making me cringe. But I get it down,thankfully,which is a good thing. “Good lad,you can sleep now if you’d like Paulie,we’ll be here”he says gently,carding a hand through my hair. “OK,I think I’m ready to try and sleep”I murmur as I let him help me lay on my side,pulling the covers over me. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe,knowing I will be well taken care of,no matter what happens.


End file.
